I Wish
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: Quiere dejar de ser la chica de antes, desea ser diferente. Pero todo lo confiesa en un pequeño diario. Inuyasha hara de todo para hacerla cambiar de parecer ¿hasta donde sera capaz de llegar? DESCONTINUADA
1. Chapter 1

"**I Wish"**

"_Con el tiempo varias cosas cambian, conforme transcurren los sucesos mas relevantes de la vida… tomas un sentido y perspectiva diferente de la misma debido a ello. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, como el pasado… aquellos acontecimientos que uno no puede olvidar, sin importar que fueran amargos o felices, no hay distinción alguna, los recuerdas por igual. En base de los hechos del pasado, afrontas tu presente o mejor dicho, uno intenta subsistir en el. Todo lo que realice, debe aportar algo especial para mi, pero… ¿hay quienes realmente merezcan seguir viviendo el presente? ¿Es este el presente en el que debes estar o es en algún otro?_

_Aquellos que creen que la vida es un juego que debemos saber enfrentar, puede ser que estén equivocados, mas por el contrario, dicen que lo hagas en el presente, es precisamente lo que te depara el futuro ¿podrá ser cierto? Interesante incógnita me he planteado. No siempre un esfuerzo será recompensado… las cosas no podrán ser justas o salir como uno las desea por mas que intentemos alcanzar nuestro objetivo._

_Todo esto me lleva a pensar en algo más confuso: ¿yo haré lo correcto con mi vida? La solución es personal y desde mi propia perspectiva. Si modifico ahora mi presente es posible que pueda cambiar mi futuro y yo misma guiarme por un mejor sendero. Las cosas malas que he vivido deben ser confrontadas; así podré brindarme felicidad en este y cualquier otro momento, olvidándome de todos los pesares que cargo conmigo. Personalmente no le encuentro sentido alguno a mi vida; no se si todos los días haré lo correcto o sea capaz de lograr algún beneficio para-conmigo. Aunque siento y pienso que en mi caso no vale la pena ¿o si? Se que nada en esta vida es fácil, y lo comprobado de la manera mas cruel e inimaginable y como he expresado, nada será igual, viendo los grandes esfuerzos y sacrificios que he hecho y que finalmente, han sido en balde._

_Jamás he realizado algo favorable siquiera para mi misma, no me siento lo suficientemente capaz como para demostrarme que valgo algo por lo que soy y que puedo desempeñarme eficazmente en mi profesión a pesar de que en mas de una ocasión me han dicho lo contrario, no se si deba creer en esas palabras. Finalmente, en realidad no aporto gran cosa al grupo. Mis pensamientos comienzan a oscurecerse lentamente y pierdo la razón… aquellas virtudes que ante todo debo demostrar, desaparecen sin que realmente lo impida y sinceramente no me importa… no tengo nada mas que perder. Comprendo a la perfección que este no es el mejor camino que pudiera tomar, pero siento que vale la pena el riesgo._

_Tal vez ningún destino puede ser peor que lo que ahora experimento pero no debo dejarme dominar por ello. Mi mente puede ser devorada por la oscuridad de mis propios pensamientos, mas hay cosas que no puedo olvidar. A pesar de todo, también he tenido buenos momentos pero tristemente, no es motivo suficiente para hacerme cambiar de parecer… deseo que mi vida sea consumada lentamente. Ya no me importa el medio por el cual sucederá, simplemente espero que pase. No estoy dispuesta a ser un estorbo para nadie nunca más. Es difícil poder fiarme, por todos lados encuentro maldad, y no es que me moleste, es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrada a ver, dependiendo de la cuestión, mi problema es que la mayoría de las ocasiones es en mi contra. Parece algún tipo de alianza que poco a poco me ha hecho perder la ilusión, no quiero mas odio y destrucción, la misma que se ha creado en mi interior, deseo algo imposible, mi libertad._

_Si voy del lado contrario, perfecto, no ganare nada de esta manera, salvo a mi parecer, la estabilidad y comprensión que busco desde hace mucho tiempo… no deseo volver a ser débil, pero irónicamente, puede que esto lo sea; dejarme llevar por impulsos negativos que se han ido formando debido a los acontecimientos mas dolorosos de mi vida y los cuales aun me cuesta trabajo aceptar como tales no es la mejor opción, pero que puedo decir, solo así me siento de alguna manera mas segura._

_Siendo frívola y aparentemente sin corazón, esa es la nueva personalidad que deseo, mas se que eso es tan solo un disfraz que he creado simplemente para esconder mi verdadera forma de ser; soy demasiado apacible y débil. Además de que así, confío en ya no sentir tanto dolor por algo, todo esto es lo que deseo esconder bajo un frío exterior. Es por eso que prefiero ser alguien sombría. Obtendré lo que desee aunque sea de la forma mas errónea que pueda imaginar, pero es demasiado tarde, eso a mi no me importara nunca mas. Quiero un corazón frío y perder toda compasión, tanto con mis amigos como mis enemigos por igual. Distinción no habrá. A fin de cuentas, he perdido lo que más amaba en la vida, ya nada más tiene valor para mí. Una actitud dominante es lo que pido, solo deseo ser diferente de los demás…"_

La joven da un triste suspiro y guarda el pequeño cuaderno. Lo que menos quisiera en estos momentos es que alguno de sus compañeros viera lo que había escrito. Su vista se dirigió a la luna, inspirándola para continuar con su destino. Había dejado todo lo demás, hundiéndose en su propia desesperación. A pesar de estar consciente de lo que había escrito, sabia que jamás podría ser como lo expresaba en aquel cuaderno. Lo deseaba, pero siempre había algo que la refrenaba de cumplir con su cometido. Esta vez su atención recaía en sus compañeros, sus amigos. Suspiro una vez y sonrió de manera irónica. Si de verdad deseaba ser alguien diferente, no actuaba como tal. Hasta hace poco logro comprender el motivo oculto del porque le era imposible cambiar su personalidad. Cediendo al cansancio, cierra los ojos lentamente, para caer en un profundo sueño.

-"Inuyasha y los demás siempre intentan alentarme"-

Aun no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Jamás la había visto en un estado como ese. Y no es la primera noche que la veo de esta manera. Ha estado así por varias semanas. También, al momento de enfrentar a los demonios, pareciera como si se encontrara pensando en otro asunto, sin importarle que en más de una ocasión, haya estado cercana a la muerte. No estoy completamente seguro, pero creo que yo soy el único que puede darse cuenta. A veces comprendo la ventaja con la que me encuentro frente a los demás, aunque no puedo decir que ninguno, al menos a notado la diferencia en su comportamiento. Es decir, es demasiado obvio. Hace unos momentos, pude notar como nos observaba y después se recostaba.

La única duda que tengo ahora, es la de pensar en que es lo que hará ahora. Ella me dio la respuesta con sus palabras anteriores, pero el enigma no esta resuelto aun… keh, eso no es asunto mío. Yo no tengo que meter mano en sus asuntos, pero siento que de alguna manera es también mi responsabilidad. Espero que las cosas mejoren en la mañana, si debo ser honesto… de verdad me preocupa un poco su actitud, ella no es así. Y si piensa que puede engañarme por mas tiempo y fingir que nada ha pasado en estos últimos meses, no sabe con quien esta tratando.

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, Inuyasha fue el primero en levantarse, esperando a que los demás despertaran y pudieran continuar con la búsqueda de los Shikon no Kakera. Contemplaba la salida del sol mientras continuaba esperando. La brisa matutina hacia ondear su largo cabello de plata, dándole una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Sus oídos se mueven lentamente al captar un pequeño sonido desde donde instalaron el campamento.

-"¿Qué es lo que hace?"-

No pudo contener su curiosidad y se acerco lo más posible. Se sorprendió al comprobar que ella no lo había detectado. Miro fijamente una pequeña hoja que fue lanzada al fuego, seguido de muchas hojas más. Cuando todas fueron consumidas por el fuego, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Después camino hacia el arroyo cercano, limpiándose el rostro con el agua cristalina.

No tardo mucho tiempo en percatarse de que era observada, aunque se dio cuenta lo suficientemente tarde, pues su acompañante había acortado la distancia entre ambos, sorprendiéndola levemente. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier palabra, un nuevo sonido llamo su atención. Volteando en la dirección del ruido, solo pudo resoplar al observar como cada uno comenzaba a levantarse. Su mirada se dirigió una vez mas a la joven, viéndola fijamente y revisándola detenidamente. Poco después, camino hacia donde estaban los demás.

Aun desconcertada por la actitud del hanyou, lo sigue de cerca. En menos de quince minutos, Kagome ya había preparado el desayuno, invitando a todos a probarlo. Ninguno vacilo, y desayunaron tranquilamente. Una hora más adelante, se encontraban una vez más listos para encontrar a Naraku y los Shikon no Kakera. Mientras caminaban, con Inuyasha al frente, un silencio se sentía entre ellos. El pequeño zorrito aun seguía un poco cansado entre los brazos de la miko por lo que tomo una pequeña siesta. Sango y Miroku conversaban por una cuestión de segundos, antes de que la taijiya lo golpeara con su Hiraikotsu. Kagome solo sonrió nerviosamente al ver la reacción de su mejor amiga, eso no era nada raro en ellos.

Pronto se detuvieron. Tanto Kirara como Inuyasha comenzaron a gruñir, detectando el peligro cerca de ellos. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en cuanto Kagome detecto uno de los fragmentos aproximarse. Sin dudarlo un segundo mas, desenvaino la Tessaiga, listo para pelear. Esperaron pacientemente, pero ninguno ataque vino contra ellos.

-"¡Sango-chan!"- grito su amiga.

En cuanto escucho su nombre, la joven reacciono, viendo salir a un youkai parecido a un león de entre los arbustos, dispuesto a atacarle. Con su arma en mano, se preparo para el momento perfecto de atacar.

-"¡Hiraikotsu!"-

El boomerang gigante lo atravesó a gran velocidad, regresando a las manos de su dueña. Al comprobar que había eliminado a su atacante, ato nuevamente su arma, caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, había sentido un poco de temor al verlo salir tan repentinamente, pero al ser un demonio de nivel bajo, no le dio mayor problema; fue entonces cuando recordó que Kagome había detectado un fragmento. Adopta una postura defensiva, mas sin embargo, fue golpeada por otro youkai del mismo tipo que el anterior. La única diferencia, este era mas grande y fuerte. El hanyou calculo rápidamente que el debe ser quien posee alguno de los fragmentos de la perla. Con un movimiento rápido, inmovilizo al agresor, dirigiéndose a la joven, esperando que le diera la tan anhelada respuesta.

-"¡Tiene dos fragmentos! ¡Se encuentran en sus brazos!"- anuncia.

Sonriendo, Inuyasha se separa, atacando una vez más con su espada. Cada ataque es evadido fácilmente por el youkai, mucho a la frustración de Inuyasha. En un momento, el demonio toma control de la situación, golpeándolo con fuerza, enviándolo a unos metros de distancia.

-"Ya me cansaste… ¡Kaze no Kizu!"-

El ataque golpea directamente al enemigo, desintegrándolo rápidamente. Los dos fragmentos que poseía, caen a la tierra poco después. La miko se acerca y los purifica al contacto. Inmediatamente después, los guarda en el pequeño frasco en donde los conserva. Sin decir más, Miroku se encuentra cerca de Sango, ayudándole a levantarse. La exterminadora se sorprendió al ver el daño ocasionado por las garras de aquel youkai. Su amiga se acerco y reviso cuidadosamente las marcas que habían quedado en su brazo y hombro.

-"Inuyasha, debemos detenernos"- menciona Kagome.

-"Keh. Ella esta bien. No fue un daño realmente grave"- responde con molestia.

-"Esta bien, Kagome-chan. No te preocupes, como el dijo, no es nada serio. Podemos continuar"- sonríe ella.

-"¿Estas segura, Sango? Parecen algo profundas esas marcas"- agrega Shippou.

Como respuesta, solo cambia de lugar el Hiraikotsu, para evitar que se lastimara más y comienza a caminar lentamente. Al verla, Inuyasha no puede hacer más que asombrarse al comprobar que un humano podía resistir el andar después de una herida como esa.

-"No será necesario, Sango. Descansaremos un momento mientras Kagome cura tus heridas"- exclama buscando un árbol.

La chica del futuro sonríe en el; entonces comienza a sacar lo necesario para cubrir las heridas de Sango. Ella por su parte, se siente un poco incomoda con la situación. Ella era una taijiya, heridas como esta siempre llegaban a aparecer gracias a sus batallas y dependiendo de la gravedad de las mismas, les daba importancia o no. En menos de media hora, los rasguños fueron vendados y pudieron continuar con su camino. Durante el resto del día, se toparon con otros tres demonios, obteniendo en total tres fragmentos de la Shikon.

Esa noche, lograron llegar a una aldea, donde les ofrecieron un lugar para quedarse. Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban en su habitación, sin realmente expresar mucho el uno al otro. También desde hace algunos días, había bastante tensión entre ellos sin razón aparente. En el cuarto contiguo, las chicas se preparaban para dormir. Shippou ya se encontraba recostado en el futón de Kagome, durmiendo profundamente junto con la neko-demonio, en el lugar de Sango. La chica del futuro buscaba algo entre las cosas de su mochila, atrayendo la curiosidad de su compañera. Haciendo un gesto triunfal al haber encontrado lo que deseaba, se sienta junto a sus cosas, sacando a la vez una pequeña pluma para escribir.

-"¿Qué haces, Kagome-chan?"- pregunta con interés.

-"De vez en cuando me gusta escribir lo que pienso mientras estoy con ustedes en la era feudal. Un pasatiempo"- responde.

-"¿No acostumbras a hacerlo también en tu casa?"-

-"A veces. Realmente solo escribo cuando me siento algo decaída o necesito reflexionar sobre algo"-

-"Ya veo"-

Con esto ultimo, deja la conversación y se recuesta al lado de su mascota, intentando dormir. Una hora después, Kagome hace lo mismo, acomodándose en su futón y cerrando los ojos tranquilamente. Varias cosas pasaban por su mente. Las dudas anteriores aun seguían resonando en su cabeza. Conocía cual era su opción, pero no deseaba atraer la atención de los demás de manera alarmante. A pesar de todo, aun no deseaba que alguien se enterara de lo que en realidad le sucedía. Siempre aparentaba estar normal frente a ellos, dando una sonrisa. Pero bien sabía que eso no le serviría por mucho tiempo más. Solo deseaba cambiar. No lo soporto más y al ver que se encontraban dormidos, tomo nuevamente su cuaderno confidente, escribiendo lo que había pensado esa misma tarde.

"_Cada día me es mas difícil esconder lo que siento. Pero se que nadie debe enterarse de ello. Si tanto deseo cambiar, ser diferente y enfrentar de manera distinta mis problemas, entonces no comprendo porque no puedo realizar mi objetivo. Se que deseo hacerlo. Se que quiero hacerlo. Pero también se que no deseo afectar a alguien mas. Es cuando llego a pensar que tanto podría ocasionarles. Yo soy la única extraña aquí. Entre todos los demás si hay una especie de conexión._

_¿De verdad deseo estar sola? Si fuera así, los habría dejado desde hace mucho tiempo, y para siempre. En realidad no tendría caso, pues a fin de cuentas siempre terminarían por encontrarme. El único lugar a donde puedo ir, es demasiado obvio para todos. Así que tampoco la solución es esa. Discretamente me he querido alejar de ellos, pero tampoco funciona. Quiero dejar de tener este sufrimiento por alguien más o siquiera por mí. Creo que no lo valgo. Considerando que en más de una ocasión ha sido por culpa mía que tenemos grandes problemas. Llego a ser demasiado ingenua. El día de mañana va a ser distinto._

_Por ahora lo mejor será actuar como si todo fuera normal, aunque se que no lo esta. Mientras los demás lo crean, supongo que estará bien para ellos. Normal… hay que reconocerlo, mi vida puede ser de todo, menos normal. Cambio radicalmente, en cuestión de minutos y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Me engaño a mi misma. Debo dejar de pensar en eso. Lo que ha pasado debió ser por una buena razón, aunque sinceramente no logro encontrarla. ¿Qué de bueno podría venir para mí? La vida es muy irónica. Mientras siga creyendo en la confianza que me tienen mis amigos, todo estará bien. Creo que es eso lo que precisamente no me permite cambiar. Podré decirlo, pero jamás demostrarlo. En el fondo, si me preocupa lo que ellos puedan llegar a pensar de mi._

_Creí que ya no me interesaría en nadie más, pero veo que eso es inútil. Ellos son como mi segunda familia. Es imposible que quiera olvidarlos de la noche a la mañana. Oscuridad… yo deseo estar ahí. Es donde pertenezco. Solo espero que el día que lo descubran, no intenten hacerme cambiar de idea. Me encuentro en dos diversos tiempos y a la vez ambas forman una. Por una parte, actúo como siempre, pero al regresar a mi realidad, soy alguien completamente diferente. Y creo que es así como en verdad quiero ser. Deseo ser diferente, y de alguna manera lo soy. Como actúo delante de mis compañeros, no soy yo misma. La situación es diferente. Deseo cambiar. Y se que mientras mas lo desee, es posible que mas pronto se haga realidad; no quiero ser como los demás, yo deseo ser de todo menos normal…"_

A/N: Terminado, bueno, la primera parte. Las ideas comienzan a acabarse, puesto que estoy usando el modo de rotación (trabajando en varias historias a la vez) y ya no sabia que mas hacer. Quisiera escribir algo más melancólico y oscuro ya que me gusta mucho (aunque no se me da muy bien que digamos --). Aun no se como continuara esta historia, pero ya que me anime a publicarla, seguiré mientras alguien en verdad disfrute de ella. Debo considerarlo, puesto que Inuyasha se ha convertido en una de mis series favoritas y creo que tengo material suficiente para muchas historias. No espero recibir muchas revisiones, pero si llega alguna, será bien aceptada.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, el grupo ya se encontraba preparado para continuar con la búsqueda de los Shikon no Kakera. Inuyasha iba como siempre al frente del grupo, sin embargo, se encontraba en un pensamiento profundo. Los sucesos recientes comenzaban a incomodarlo. Miro hacia sus compañeros, nada parecía incomodarles. Pero de nueva cuenta pensó en lo que había sucedido aquella noche. No podía comprender como podía esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos durante el día, actuando como si su vida fue perfecta.

Fue entonces cuando algo finalmente percibió. A pesar de lo ocurrido el día anterior, no se dirigían palabra alguna. '_Lo mas seguro es que sepa algo al respecto' _piensa el hanyou. La verdad no seria fácil de descubrir. Analizo a cada uno de ellos, intentando encontrar alguna sensación de dolor o impar, pero solo recibió negativas de parte de Shippou y Miroku.

-"¿Inuyasha?"-

Su inspección secreta se ve interrumpida por la voz de Sango. No se percato del momento en que ella se había colocado a su lado. Ella solo podía mirarlo de manera curiosa. Había notado que logro sorprenderlo. Cosa realmente difícil de lograr. La mirada de oro volvió al frente, frunciendo el ceño en el mismo pensamiento de la taijiya. Permanecieron por algunos minutos mas en silencio, cosa que comenzó a incomodar a Inuyasha.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-

-"Solo quería saber si estabas bien. Parecías estar en una especie de trance"-

-"Keh. Nada malo me sucede así que ya puedes irte con los demás"-

Contrario a lo que esperaba, ella solo asiente y regresa a conversar con Kagome. Pensándolo bien, se veía mas extraña de lo normal. Se había vuelto mucho mas raro que dijera palabra alguna, e incluso ya no había tantas discusiones con el monje, así como tampoco se escuchaba la palabra mas odiada por el. En definitiva, algo raro estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Y si bien, Miroku no había notado el comportamiento de Sango, en verdad debía ser alguna clase de idiota. El era quien cuidaba más de ella. Hablar con ellas no sería la solución. Era obvio que ninguna diría algo al respecto.

Toda la mañana fue bastante tranquila, lo suficiente como para que todos, incluso Shippou, notara la depresión general del grupo. Ningún monstruo había atacado desde hacia varias horas, y Kagome no detectaba ningún fragmento tampoco. Viendo el animo, el pequeño youkai decide hacer algo para alegrarlos, pero de manera inútil. Observa a Kirara, y se siente aun más incómodo al ver como la neko se encuentra alrededor del cuello de Sango, al parecer intentando consolarla.

Por la tarde, deciden descansar cerca de un río próximo. Inusualmente, Inuyasha no había reclamado por ello. Esto ayudo a Miroku a comprender mejor que algo no andaba bien. Se acerca a la exterminadora, pero incluso antes de que pudiera levantar su mano, se encontraba ya camino al bosque, dispuesta a recoger algo de leña para asar los pescados que habían atrapado.

-"Ire por algo de leña"- menciona sin emoción alguna.

No tardo en desaparecer entre los árboles del bosque cercano.

-"¿Qué le sucede?"- pregunta Kagome.

-"No estoy seguro, Kagome-sama. Aunque debe tratarse de Kohaku"- menciona el monje, también sorprendido.

-"Debe ser eso. Pero desde ayer se encuentra mucho mas reservada. No paso a mayores, pero no se había percatado del youkai que nos ataco"- analiza la chica.

-"Keh. Mientras mas siga pensando en su hermano, es obvio que no llegara lejos. Debe de concentrarse mas en lo que ocurre a su alrededor"-

-"No deberías ser tan duro con ella"-

-"Además, seria mejor si fueras con ella. Me preocupa de lo que sea capaz de hacer estando en esos ánimos"-

-"Keh. Sango sabe cuidarse sola. Además, lo mejor será dejarla"-

-"¡No puedes hacer eso!"- grita Kagome.

-"¡¿Y porque no he de poder! Seguramente lo único que desea es estar sola"-

-"Bueno, es posible. Pero me preocupa verla sola y en esas condiciones. Esas marcas aun no han curado del todo. Es por eso que te pido que te asegures que se encuentra bien"-

Sabiendo a donde terminaría esto, decidió dejar su discusión y empezó a caminar en la dirección por la cual se había ido la taijiya. No tardo en encontrarla, sentada en una de las rocas cercanas a la corriente. Una pila de madera se encontraba a su lado, así que le fue obvio saber que después de todo no mintió. Pero eso solo atrajo la curiosidad del hanyou. El pensaba que quería estar sola y pese a que era cierto, creyó que ir por madera era simplemente un pretexto.

-"¿Estas bien, Sango?"- pregunta con voz suave.

Al escuchar su nombre, la joven voltea solo para sorprenderse al ver a Inuyasha. Aunque su asombro le duro poco, pues pudo deducir que realmente había sido Kagome quien lo había enviado. Eso la hacia sentirse mucho peor. Pronto dirige su mirada una vez mas al río, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-"Por supuesto que estoy bien. Solo quería tener un momento en privado"-

Respuesta incorrecta. El sabia perfectamente bien que intentaba esconder algo; y puesto que el no tenia gusto de estar confuso, se acerco a ella, sentándose a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad. Al sentir ser observada tan fijamente, la paciencia de Sango se agota y se levanta abruptamente. Ante el asombro de su acompañante, toma la leña y comienza a caminar de regreso al campamento. Inuyasha frunce el ceño _'Debe creer ser mas lista que yo. Pero estoy dispuesto a averiguar que es lo que la incomoda, así sea lo ultimo que haga' _piensa el. Entonces nota un débil olor el venir de ella _'Eres una estúpida'._

Al regresar, la encuentra como menos se lo imagino. Estaba justamente con Miroku, quien parecía más que feliz al tenerla entre sus brazos, solo esperando la oportunidad perfecta. Por otra parte, la miko estaba preparando los pescados y un poco de arroz frito. Al estar en un ambiente tan tranquilo, los nervios de Inuyasha no aguantaron más tiempo, por lo que para evitar gritar, subió a una de las ramas, inspeccionando a todos de manera sospechosa. Frente a esta nueva situación, se percato de que el monje también se encontraba cambiado en más de una manera. Pensar en ello solo le provoco mas dolor de cabeza.

Su atención cayó sobre Kagome, quien parecía actuar como siempre… '_¿Qué demonios sucede? Un minuto y todos están bien. Otro minuto y todos se encuentran tensos. Y un minuto mas y parece que nada sucedió ni ahora, ni nunca. Definitivamente no los comprendo. Pero los problemas que se presentan en el grupo son demasiado evidentes para mí y ya estoy harto de todo esto. Miroku extrañamente no me interesa mucho, pero debo saber que es lo que sucede con ellas. Me hacen sentir demasiado incomodo' _piensa de manera molesta.

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún monstruo dispuesto a atacar, lo que provoco más la irritación del hanyou. Ahora le hubiera ayudado mucho a el, como a todo el grupo, un poco de acción. Cuando el anochecer era evidente, se vieron obligados a montar un nuevo campamento. Estando malhumorado, Inuyasha no se preocupo con ayudarles con algo, esperando así recibir alguna reacción de parte de Kagome. Aunque tampoco funciono. Después de hacer una fogata y conseguir la madera suficiente para mantenerla durante la noche, cada uno se fue directo a dormir. Incluso ni habían cenado. A Shippou no le importo mucho debido al cansancio que traía consigo.

"_Un día mas. Un día más de tener que fingir frente a ellos. Comienza a molestarme, pero no comprendo a ciencia cierta el porque. Pero las cosas se encuentran mas extrañas que mis propios pensamientos. Eso me lleva a pensar que es probablemente mi culpa. Pero no estoy completamente segura. No he hecho nada como para que afecte a todos por igual. Por algo escondo lo que pienso ¿o no?_

_Lo peor, es que se que ya sospechan de mi. Quisiera que no fuera así, pero todo dice que si. Hoy, el se acerco a mi de manera inusual y sin tener que hacerlo. Seguramente fue porque tal y como pienso, le pidieron ese favor. Odio que hagan eso. Odio que a veces me vean como una niña que necesita ser vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día. Me parece algo ilógico. Se cuidarme sola, y prefiero no pedir ayuda de nadie._

_Mi actitud de hoy, me hace pensar que finalmente he logrado mi cometido. Las emociones comienzan lentamente a desaparecer y actúo de manera mas fría. Finalmente lograre lo que me he propuesto desde hace algún tiempo. Y no estoy dispuesta a retractarme de ello. Dejare de sentirme como alguien que necesita ser salvada en cada situación, alguien que puede valerse por si misma, alguien que ya no dependerá de otros. Ese es mi ideal principal. Y para que nadie mas se atreva a meterse conmigo. Debo demostrar lo fría que puedo ser. Y si debo practicar con ellos, lo siento. A veces no se si sentirme culpable por querer tratarlos de esta manera._

_Las situaciones que hemos vivido me hacen sentir así. Ya no puedo dejarme llevar por mis emociones, al final terminaran por lastimarme mas que un enemigo en batalla. Por mis estúpidas emociones es que han podido aprovecharse de mí y herirme de manera inimaginable. Por mis emociones estoy condenada a vivir de esta manera. Es algo que ya no pienso aceptar. Al final, se que yo misma me lo voy a agradecer. Y mañana continuare siendo de esta forma. Les demostrare de lo que puedo ser capaz. Le demostrare que el no es el único que puede comportarse como se le pegue la gana"_

"_A fin de cuentas, no lograre lo que deseo. Aunque no piensa en nada más que en eso, jamás podré lograrlo sin lastimar a alguien más en el proceso. Es por eso que soy como soy. Y es por eso que debo cambiar. Me preocupo de los demás, y eso impide mi propio cambio, por más que yo lo desee. Me preocupare de eso principalmente o de lo contrario, no obtendré lo que mas deseo ahora. Normal… esa palabra no deja mi mente ni un segundo en paz. Lo reconozco no soy normal. No deseo volver a serlo y es hora cuando lo voy a demostrar._

_Ya no seré como antes. Mañana es el día del cambio. Si evito mas a mis compañeros, estoy segura de poder hacerlo. Es mejor que empiece a llamarlos así o quedare en el mismo dilema que vivo día con día. No más preocupación. Mis cualidades hasta ahora no me han traído más que decepciones. Es por eso que me ven y me siento débil. Debo encontrar la fuerza necesaria y preocuparme por mí antes que por alguien más. Y mañana yo también lo pienso demostrar… demostrare que no lo necesito para sentirme segura…"_

A/N: Ahora si que me confundí yo sola. Espero que ustedes no. Y sobre todo, no se decepcionen si descubren con este capitulo algo que no deseaban… pero debido a ello, fue que quedo de esta manera. Lamento si el capitulo quedo algo corto y no fue lo que esperaban, pero estoy con las otras historias también. Díganme lo que opinan y si a pesar de este cambio aun siguen interesados en la historia, porque los problemas, espero que comiencen a llegar. No se como agradecer a quienes revisaron esta historia y como dije anteriormente, espero que no se sientan decepcionados. Déjenme sus reviews para saber que es lo piensan al respecto. Sayounara


	3. Chapter 3

"_¿Cómo puedo confesar la verdad? Me es algo imposible aceptar mi realidad… nada es perfecto, lo se muy bien, pero la forma en que la que lo he aprendido, no es la que yo hubiera esperado. Parece que ya todos ya se han dado cuenta de mi estado de animo, en parte no me puedo quejar, pues espero que así lo comprendan mejor. Siempre que estoy cerca de demostrar mi verdadera personalidad, hay algo que me lo impide de repente._

_Que daría por poder alejarme de esta realidad… de ser lo que mas deseo, y cerrarme hacia el mundo en general. No me ayudara a resolver mis problemas pasados, pero si me brindara la seguridad que necesito para saber afrontarlos… y olvidarlos. He llegado a pensar que tal vez eso sea lo mejor. Jamás podré sobreponerme a lo que ha sucedido, y es tiempo de aceptarlo, no se volverán y nada podrá cambiar eso. Pero al menos puedo dejar de sufrir._

_Una vez más, ha amanecido. Eso solo puede significar tres cosas: volver a la búsqueda de los Shikon no Kakera, soportar a houshi-sama el resto del día, aunque mas que eso, un día mas en que el remordimiento de mis propios pensamientos se haga presente y me impida mostrarme tal cual soy"_

El campamento ha sido levantado y con paso lento, reanudan con su búsqueda. Kagome se encuentra al frente junto con el joven de cabello plateado; Miroku solo los observa con algo de confusión. El también había notado tales cambios, mas sin embargo, siempre lo debió a Inuyasha, para el era algo obvio. Su atención cayó en Sango, quien caminaba tranquilamente, con Kirara en sus brazos, aparentemente discutiendo algo. Centellea un poco confundido. Recordando los acontecimientos de hace algunas noches, lo llevo a pensar que el problema podía ser aun mas grave. No había mencionado nada al respecto hasta asegurarse, pero sabía que no podía haber error alguno. Su mente volvió a pensar en ello, analizando cada evento sucedido, sin lograr comprenderlo por completo.

Flash Back; hace una semana

Después de haber derrotado a un poderoso demonio, se encaminaban de nuevo a la aldea de Kaede. A petición de la chica futurista, pues era necesario que regresara a su propio tiempo. Consecuentemente de la discusión típica, el hanyou acepto de mala gana, dirigiéndose al frente del grupo, refunfuñando. Una vez que hubieron llegado a su destino y una 'tranquila' cena, la joven se fue hacia el pozo, no sin antes avisar que regresaría al cabo de tres días. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir cualquier cosa, ella ya se había lanzado en el interior, desapareciendo rápidamente.

Al regresar a la aldea, observo como la taijiya se encontraba con su gran arma, dispuesta a atacar. En sus ojos se podía ver claramente cual seria el motivo, pero indiferentemente, lo único que hizo en contra del monje fue dar un 'leve' golpe, para después retirarse. Su fiel mascota ni siquiera se molesto en seguirle. Cuando su dueña se encontraba de un tan mal humor, era mejor mantenerse lo más alejada posible de ella. Era algo que sabia muy bien. Ignorando los últimos hechos, Inuyasha solamente informo que descansarían por tres días. Sin más, se dirigió hacia el árbol sagrado, recostándose en su rama favorita dispuesto a dormitar.

Mientras tanto, Sango había llegado al claro del bosque. Encontrando una laguna cerca, se encamino a ella, y sentándose sobre una roca del lugar, contemplo el hermoso cielo de aquella noche. Su mente divagaba en varios pensamientos, sobre todo relacionados con su hermano, Kohaku. Las estrellas parecían darle a entender cuantas eran sus verdaderas posibilidades de recuperarlo a salvo. La clara luz de luna permitió ver a la taijiya, con pequeñas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. El dolor no había podido seguir oculto por más tiempo. Al reflejarse en la laguna, un escalofrió recorrió por todo su cuerpo al observar atentamente lo que había en el.

Con gran sigilo se levanto, horrorizada. Todo había parecido tan real… pero se negaba a creerlo. A ella, eso era algo imposible de suceder. Su mente volvió a la realidad al haber escuchado pasos cerca de ella. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, desenvaino la katana que llevaba en la cintura, preparada para defenderse si era lo necesario. Su defensa baja al ver que simplemente se trataba de la felina, quien se acerca un poco sigilosa. Con habilidad salta en sus brazos, maullando de manera reconfortante.

-"Me siento muy confundida, Kirara…"-

Los grandes ojos rojos de su compañera se dirigen a ella, como si estuviera preguntando a lo que se refería. Sango sonrió y simplemente rasco las pequeñas orejas de la neko, causando un ronroneo suave de su parte.

-"Siento que algo esta cambiando a mi alrededor… y se que no puedo evitar mi destino. Lo único que aun no he descubierto, es el como voy a poder aceptarlo estando con ellos"-

-"¿Meow?"-

-"No soy la única que lo ha notado ¿cierto? Pero si debo confesar la verdad… estoy asustada de ello… entre mas me niegue a hacerlo, mas impulsos tengo de ello ¿crees que signifique algo? Conozco cuales serian las consecuencias, y cierta parte de mi, me impide realizarlo. Sin embargo, la otra me incita a actuar lo más pronto posible. Ahora me siento muy confundida en verdad. No se a quien debo escuchar, pues se lo que pasara. Y por más que lo rechace a ver, se preocuparan por mí, aunque aun no he tomado mi decisión. El tiempo se me acaba, Kirara. Lo he visto esta noche. Creo que no tendré más opción que… no. Así no soy yo. Intentare reprimir estas sensaciones tan impares… solo espero durar lo suficiente…"-

Recuperándose de la sorpresa anterior, se incorpora lentamente, caminando hacia el bosque nuevamente, pero no precisamente en la dirección de la aldea. Al asegurarse de que se ha alejado completamente, una figura emerge de entre las sombras. Aun sin despegar su vista del camino que ella había tomado, se acerca hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba hace tan solo algunos segundos, revisando minuciosamente. Al mirar hacia abajo, se sorprendió al verlo. No se había percatado de ello, pero el pequeño rastro hacia la misma dirección, no podía dejar ninguna duda.

-"¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Sango?"- pregunta a nadie en detalle.

Fin del Flash Back

Su mirada aun seguía fija en la exterminadora. Nada parecía incorrecto con ella. Pero era fácil notar que las cosas no son lo que aparentan. A pesar de que sus mañas hacia ella no habían cambiado, parecía que ahora no le importaba tanto como en ocasiones anteriores. Al andarla a tientas, por lo regular esperaba una bofetada o un golpe con el Hiraikotsu, pero ninguna había sucedido desde aquel entonces. Si ella intentaba ocultar algo, definitivamente no lo lograba.

-"Sango"-

Al oír su nombre, la joven levanta la vista, un mirar mucho mas sombrío. Solo provoco que el monje detuviera sus pasos hacia ella. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, impidiéndole siquiera hablar con tranquilidad. La pequeña demonio conocía mejor que nadie lo que sucedía, pero era obvio que su dueña no se encontraba enojada.

-"Solo… quería saber si te encontrabas bien…"- menciona vacilante.

-"Por supuesto que lo estoy"-

-"Bueno… quería asegurarme…"-

Un gruñido lo detiene de seguir hablando. Fue entonces cuando Kagome e Inuyasha pararon el caminar, incrédulos al presenciar aquella escena. Aunque el segundo no lo expreso externamente. Shippou, que se encontraba sobre el hombro de la joven del futuro, miraba todo sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-"Será mejor continuar, no llegaremos a ningún lado si seguimos aquí"-

Sin dar la más mínima oportunidad para contestar, avanza a paso feroz al frente, aun con la neko en sus brazos. Al pasar al lado de Inuyasha, por segundos le dirige la mirada, dejando las cosas en claro para el. Después reanuda con su regular paso, viendo hacia atrás, esperándolos con impaciencia.

-"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, Miroku?"- investiga el hanyou.

-"Te juro que lo único que hice fue preguntarle si todo estaba bien"- se defiende el.

-"Parecía bastante molesta"- afirma Shippou –"¿Seguro que solo fue eso?"-

-"Por supuesto"- reafirma el monje.

-"Tiene razón. De haber sido lo de siempre, seguramente te hubiera lanzado el Hiraikotsu"- argumenta el líder del grupo.

-"Debemos alcanzarla. Puede meterse en problemas"- sugiere Kagome.

-"¡Keh! Ella puede cuidarse sola, y además, dudo que con ese humor, algún demonio sea lo bastante estúpido como para atacarla"-

Cuando detuvieron su plática, la taijiya ya no se encontraba en el campo de visión, así que apresuraron el paso. Miroku suspiro tristemente. Había pensado que ella le contaría lo sucedido, pero esto era un claro ejemplo de lo contrario. Al reunir todos los hechos, el no pudo mas que esperar lo mejor. Aunque aun no se había dado por vencido. Se había empeñado a descubrir que era lo que inquietaba a Sango.

El comportamiento de Kirara momentos atrás, tampoco era algo normal. Seguro, el era quien menos atención le prestaba a la gatita, pero no había que ser un genio como para descubrir que incluso ella sabia que era lo que ocurría, pero se encontraba obviamente del lado de su dueña. Considerando que hasta la noche anterior se encontraba normal. Aquella noche era la clave para el. Si averiguaba que había sucedido, podría ser posible que encontrara una razón para el comportamiento de ambas, y sobre todo, tal vez le era posible resolver el enigma que había quedado en la laguna. Aun faltaban piezas del rompecabezas.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha pensaba en lo mismo. El había podido verlo en sus ojos en cuanto se encontraron de manera fija. Ya lo sabía. Y una simple mirada le basto para comprobarlo. La verdad estaba a la vista, pero no era fácil de comprender. Había que admitir que a pesar de tener una idea, aun le era imposible razonarlo correctamente. No podía describir lo que había notado en sus ojos marrones. Era una mezcla de varias sensaciones, entre ellas la ira, el dolor, angustia, confusión, y también… ¿la culpa, ¿arrepentimiento?

Era por esa misma razón que no podía comprenderla al cien por ciento. Lo que Sango había escondido, realmente lo había hecho bien, pues ni siquiera el lograba entenderlo, y eso que para el, era fácil el poder conocer las sensaciones de las personas. Eso quería decir, que fuera lo que fuera, le afectaba notablemente. Necesitaba mas pistas. Quien acostumbraba a estar con ella era Kagome, pero todo apuntaba a que se encontraba igual de confundida que los demás, así que no seria de gran ayuda. Shippou apenas parecía enterarse y quedo descartado. Una de sus opciones hubiera sido Kirara, pues es la más cercana a Sango, además, siempre parecía querer ayudar a todos. Pero hoy se había demostrado lo contrario. Su última elección era Miroku. El no parecía nada atento a que sucedía con su supuesta 'prometida', aunque todo apuntaba a que sabía algo al respecto.

"_Lo único que debo hacer, es hablar con Miroku. Se ve bastante inquieto después de lo sucedido con Sango, y parece que tiene alguna otra idea de lo que podría estar sucediéndole. Debo asegurarme primero, cuando todos se encuentren durmiendo, esta misma noche"- _piensa detenidamente.

-"¡Hiraikotsu!"-

La voz de Sango, alerta a los demás. Inuyasha acelera el paso con Kagome en su espalda, Miroku que corre a su lado. Al llegar al lugar de batalla, los ojos de Kagome se abren de par en par.

-"¡Tiene fragmentos en su cuerpo! ¡Puedo contar cinco de ellos!"- grita angustiada.

-"¡Estas segura!"- grita Inuyasha.

-"No hay duda alguna. Se encuentran en sus brazos, piernas y el ultimo en su frente"-

-"Será una batalla difícil, Inuyasha. Será mejor que tengas precaución"- le advierte el monje.

-"¡Keh! ¡Puedo manejarlo sin ningún problema!"- grita, con su espada ya transformada.

Corría a gran velocidad, dispuesto a atacar a su oponente. Justo estando a unos pocos metros de tocarlo, fue detenido repentinamente. Furioso, levanta la mirada, viendo como el boomerang regresaba a los brazos de su dueña. La ira del hanyou es evidente, pues se sorprende al ver que mientras ella había lanzado su mejor arma contra el, Kirara, en su forma más grande, atacaba al enemigo, impidiéndole el paso. Poco después, los papeles cambian ante el asombro de todos.

-"¡¿Qué demonios haces, estúpida!"- grita de manera rabiosa.

-"¡Este es mi oponente así que no interfieras en ello!"- responde de la misma manera.

Cada uno se quedo inmóvil tras escuchar sus palabras. Una vez más, el Hiraikotsu se dirigió hacia el enemigo inicial, quien lo esquivo rápidamente. Iracunda, llama a su mascota, que acude rápidamente y levanta el vuelo con ella. Descubre su katana, dispuesta a un combate de frente. Kagome mira angustiada a su amiga, pero cambia su atención a Inuyasha, quien simplemente observa la batalla.

-"¡¿Qué no piensas ayudarle!"- grita incrédula.

-"Keh. Tú la oíste. Esta es su pelea. Si quiere morir, no la detendré"- reclama el.

-"¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?"- esta vez reclama el monje.

Por un minuto, el mismo dejo de creer sus palabras al verla caer a la tierra con una gran velocidad. Ignorando lo que había dicho, la joven comienza a lanzar flechas purificadoras hacia el monstruo, pero ninguna logra llegar a su blanco. Miroku observa esto y también lanza sus pergaminos, unidos a las flechas de la chica. Pero el resultado es el mismo.

-"¡Hay un campo de protección alrededor suyo!"- anuncia el monje.

Inuyasha, a pesar de todo, no logra contenerse, y se dirige a ella. Tessaiga, ahora de color rojo, es enviada con gran fuerza, con la intención de destruir el campo. Al ver esto, ambos compañeros se alegran y vuelven con su asalto anterior. La impotencia de Miroku era grande. Hubiera sido mas fácil absorberlo con su Kaazana, pero debido a los Shikon no Kakera de su cuerpo, no podía realizarlo.

-"¡Te dije que esta pelea era mía!"- grita una furiosa Sango.

-"¡Keh! ¡No lo hice por ti, idiota! ¡A mi no me importa si mueres ahora, lo único que quiero obtener son los fragmentos!"- dice con gran frialdad.

-"¡Inuyasha!"- llama Kagome.

El youkai se dirigía a ambos guerreros con gran fuerza y coraje en su ataque. Sango no pudo esquivar el ataque, por lo que fue lanzada a varios metros, el hanyou defendiéndose con Tessaiga. Al ver a su compañera caída, no pudo evitar sentir una gran ira dominarlo y alejándose a una buena distancia, se preparo para ejecutar su propio ataque.

-"¡Kaze no Kizu!"-

La fuerza devastadora se acerca a gran velocidad, siendo acompañada de una de las flechas purificadoras con un pergamino atado a ella. El poder se incrementa, dando en el blanco. Una gran explosión es producida, impidiendo la visión de todos los presentes. Al haberse disipado, el temor vuelve a dominarlos al ver como la criatura no recibió un gran daño como se hubiera esperado. Con un gruñido de frustración, Inuyasha vuelve a atacarlo de frente, cuando el arma de la taijiya vuelve a aparecer a lo lejos.

-"¡Alejate de aquí! ¡Te mataran!"- amenaza.

-"Eso a mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo. Y a ti tampoco. Así que no hay porque detenerme"-

Desesperado de aquella terquedad por parte de ella, decide acabar con la batalla lo más pronto posible. Prepara su última alternativa, poniendo y concentrando toda su fuerza en su última oportunidad de acabar con esto. La gran corriente de energía pronto se reúne en la espada, indicando que se encontraba preparada para ejecutar el ataque.

-"Bakuryuuha!"- grita furioso.

A/N: Y regreso con este nuevo capitulo para todos mis revisores. Creo que finalmente he dejado las cosas en claro para todos, y espero que me digan lo que piensan al respecto. Por mi parte, cabe mencionar que intentare al menos subir un capitulo por semana, puesto que no espere recibir tantas revisiones en poco tiempo, y mientras mas me lo pidan, es probable que intente subirlas en menos tiempo. Además, creo que he sembrado nuevas dudas aquí, espero que sean de su agrado, aunque espero poder complacer a todos los que se molestaron en dejar su opinión.

Gracias a todos mis revisoras:

Kagome-N: Te agradezco sinceramente que me hayas dejado tu opinión al respecto, y me alegra también que estés disfrutando de mi historia y como bien me dijiste, creías que era Kagome precisamente, pero espero que al leer esto no te sientas un poco desanimada. Créeme que los verdaderos problemas no tardan en llegar.

Sangoo: Créeme que te felicito por completo. Fuiste la única que logro comprender que me refería a Sango desde el principio, me gusta que lo hayas descubierto. Espero que sigas interesada en saber lo que sucede con ella, y por lo tanto, este capitulo esta dedicado para que se compruebe tu acierto.

VeRiTa: Estamos completamente de acuerdo. Sango debe ser fría, digo, después de todo lo que ha pasado con ella... me parece que es un poco difícil que pueda volver a ser tan alegre, es por eso que me comparo con ella jeje... me parecería genial poder comunicarme contigo, haber cuando se presenta la oportunidad.

Sango-chan: Claro que lo continuare, pero debo inspirarme aun mas. Debe ser espontáneo y creíble, después de todo, lo que me pidan siempre será valido.

Arigatou a todos por sus reviews. Sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

La vida de aquel youkai llegaba a su fin. Si el hanyou estaba determinado en algo, era difícil poderlo hacer cambiar de opinión. Para agregar a su mal humor, la actitud de la taijiya y la miko estaba volviéndolo loco. Miroku no parecía de ayuda y Shippou nunca lo ha sido. Al menos no a su parecer.

Finalizando la batalla, envaino su espada una vez mas, dirigiéndose al grupo. La pelinegra se acerco y recogió los Shikon no Kakera que le habían dado mayor fuerza. Al simple contacto se purificaron, brillando en un tono rosáceo. Ella los deposita en el frasco donde se encontraban los otros. Al mirar a Inuyasha, se encuentra petrificada. El y Sango tenían una discusión de lo más fuerte. Aunque el houshi había intentado intervenir, quedo alejado debido a un gruñido del hanyou. Este era el momento en que aclararía las cosas, y que mejor que preguntárselo a la misma taijiya. Podía detectar como aumentaba su ira a cada segundo, y eso era lo que el deseaba.

-"Inuyasha… ya basta"- imploro Kagome.

-"Por supuesto que no"- gruñe el –"Ya me canse de tener que soportar su actitud tan engreída y…"-

-"¿Y acaso no es la misma actitud que tienes tu?"- pelea la taijiya –"Hasta donde yo sabía, solo te preocupas por ti mismo y ocasionalmente por cualquiera de nosotros. ¡Estoy harta de ti!"-

-"¡Si eso es lo que piensas, ¿entonces porque sigues con nosotros! Según tus palabras, te encontrarías mucho mejor estando sola. Adelante, ¡vete, nadie te lo impide"-

-"Ya basta los dos. Se encuentran alterados y lo mas recomendable es discutir las cosas con calma"- interviene el monje.

-"Miroku-sama tiene razón. Estoy segura de que todo es un malentendido"-

-"No necesito que me digan que hacer. Es obvio que Inuyasha no me desea cerca de el y sinceramente yo tampoco pretendo continuar viajando con un patán como el. Será mejor que nos vayamos, Kirara"-

La neko se acerco a su dueña, transformándose inmediatamente.

-"No te vayas, Sango…"- pide el kitsune sintiéndose acongojado.

-"¡Ignorala, Shippou! Esta es su decisión"- interrumpe el hanyou.

-"¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?"- cuestiona la miko –"Sango-chan, no queremos que te vayas, piénsalo mejor"-

-"No hay nada que pensar, es hora de que me aleje de ustedes"-

-"¿Tu no le vas a decir nada, Miroku?"- pregunta el pequeño demonio.

-"Kagome-sama tiene razón. No nos abandones… no me abandones… Sango"-

-"Ya no discutan mas. He tomado mi decisión. ¡Vamos, Kirara!"-

La neko-youkai da un potente rugido, elevándose por los aires ante la mirada atónita de sus anteriores compañeros de viaje. La felina no se hubiera imaginado que el cambio de su dueña fuera tan grave y serio. Sin ninguna duda, siempre le seguiría, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de que la opción de Sango fuera la mejor.

Kagome y Miroku le vieron partir, la chica al borde de las lágrimas. El pequeño zorrito ya no había contenido los deseos, su rostro ya empapado. No podían comprender la actitud tan áspera que había demostrado ante ellos. A excepción de los lamentos de Shippou, todo permanecía en completo silencio, como si estuvieran esperando que la exterminadora se arrepintiera en el último segundo y se dirigiera de regreso. Solo el hanyou estaba más cerca de la verdad.

-'¿Por qué, Sango? ¿Yo soy el culpable acaso?...'-

-"¡No puedo creer que no la detuvieras!"- grita una voz. Sus orejas se contraen con el fuerte sonido.

No había necesidad de investigar quien era. Su mirada dorada se encuentra con los ojos chocolate de la miko, quien seguía dando alaridos respecto a su situación.

-"¡No entiendo porque tienes que estar peleando con ella!"-

-"¡¿Qué no parece obvio! Si Sango cree que estando sola puede sobrevivir, adelante. Yo no pienso estarla vigilando día y noche para asegurarme que no cometa alguna estupidez"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-

-"¿Es que nadie ha notado el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Sango?"- pregunta incrédulo.

-"A decir verdad… me di cuenta desde hace algunos días. Ella ya no comparte conmigo nada, y se alejo de mi lo suficiente como para pensar que éramos dos desconocidas…"-

-"Tambien lo note"- apoya el monje –"Al principio creí que la mejor opción seria dejarla sola, para que pensara en lo que deseara. Pero creo que me equivoque"-

-"Genial. Ambos sabían algo y ninguno hizo algo para detenerla"-

-"Tu tampoco hiciste gran cosa, Inuyasha"-

-"Si yo fui el que intento hablar con ella"-

-"Pero claramente se ve que no lo hiciste de la manera adecuada"-

-"El que le gritaras a Sango-chan no la haría cambiar de parecer, y menos aun que te confesara algo a ti"-

-"¿Quieres decir que no soy de confianza?"-

-"Claro que no es eso. Simplemente que las palabras no son tu fuerte"-

-"De hecho creo que fue por eso mismo que decidió alejarse de nosotros. Fue toda tu culpa, Inuyasha"- acusa el zorrito.

Sus palabras impactaron en el profundamente. Era muy posible, después de todo, no hizo nada más que hacerla enojar de verdad. Y las cosas que se dijeron… podían tener un significado. Se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar aun sorprendido por todo lo sucedido. Kagome se acerca a el, preocupada, intentando ver sus ojos. Lo que descubrió en ellos la impresionaron: un verdadero dolor los había opacado, como si en cualquier minuto fuera a…

-"Necesito estar solo"- exclama, brincando hacia los árboles y desapareciendo en ellos.

-"¡Espera, Inuyasha!"- grita la chica.

-"Tal parece que Sango no es la única ausente aquí"-

-"Miroku-sama… será que…"-

-"No lo creo. Después de hoy, queda descartada esa opción"-

-"Entonces ese tonto tiene la culpa de todo una vez mas"- indica Shippou.

-"No…"-

-"Esta igual de alterado… esto me da un mal presentimiento"-

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´

El brillo del acero, no podía evitar verlo fijamente. Pero era mas tentadora la idea de sentirlo… experimentar lo mismo que muchos al tener un contacto de tal manera con el. Su filo peligroso, conectado con la carne hasta ocasionar un daño realmente irreparable… sobre todo si se encontraba en soledad. Pero aun… no era el momento correcto. Si hasta la fecha no había intentado nada, era por una simple razón. Este era el camino de los cobardes. Y no solo eso, todavía no juntaba el valor suficiente como para actuar así.

Envaina una vez mas su katana, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Se recuesta, viendo al cielo de manera perdida. Lo había logrado. Se alejo de ellos, parte de su pasado ya estaba en proceso del olvido también, y aun así sabia que no seria suficiente. Flashes de lo que habían vivido y compartido durante tanto tiempo, para eso faltaría mucho aun. En realidad lo lamentaba… aun seguía consciente de que estaba cerca de olvidarlos en verdad, al grado de encontrarse con ellos y posiblemente atacar sin vacilar… no. En definitiva, era mas fuerte, no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, ¿pero como evitarlo si ese es tu destino? Fue por eso que opto por alejarse. Desaparecer de sus vidas y viceversa antes de que pudiera cometer algún acto imperdonable… justo como…

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´

-"¡Kohaku!"-

-"¡Imposible!"-

Los rumores resultaron ser ciertos. Llegaron lo antes posible, pero era demasiado tarde. Las victimas se encontraban esparcidas por toda la aldea, algunos cuerpos en pila, como si para tenerlos reunidos. Algunos más ya ni siquiera recibían ese nombre. Kagome solo veía horrorizada tal escena.

Esa mañana habían escuchado que algunos fragmentos se encontraban hacia el este, dirigiéndose desde tempranas horas debido a la insistencia del hanyou. El olor a sangre no tardo en sentirse a un par de metros, bastante fuerte, según palabras del joven mas experimentado. Al llegar solo comprobaron la realidad. Y lo que mas les sorprendió, fue el responsable de tales muertes. Aun bajo su mando, sus ojos sin el brillo y la alegría característicos de un chico de su edad. Su peligrosa arma aun encontrándose con la piel de sus victimas, localizando a quienes se escondían. Kohaku detiene su labor al ver a los intrusos. Inuyasha estaba preparado, su espada transformada en el legendario colmillo, esperando por el ataque inminente. Escuchando la voz de Naraku en su mente, avanza de manera amenazante a ellos, alistando su cadena.

-"¡Yamero!"-

Aprovechando que la chica había gritado, se dirige con velocidad impresionante aquella hoz, como si estuviera ansiosa por encontrarse con la carne de alguno. El ataque fue evitado por la Tessaiga, rechazándole con fuerza y dispuesta a contraatacar, ignorando las suplicas de Kagome.

-"¿Qué no entiendes que nos matara sin la menor vacilación?"- gruñe el hanyou.

-"¡Piensa en Sango! Si ella se entera de que su hermano…"-

-"Kagome-sama tiene razón. Seria un verdadero golpe a ella si el niño no regresa a salvo"-

-"¡Keh! Entonces encárgate tú, Miroku. En mis manos solo morirá"-

-"¿Dónde esta la taijiya Sango?"- pide Kohaku.

-"No esperaras que te lo digamos. Eso no te interesa"-

-"Entonces finalmente se alejo de ustedes"- menciona sin emociones –"Ha sido completado"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- cuestiona el monje.

-"Ya era hora de que viera la luz. Ha aceptado su destino"-

-"¡Kohaku-kun! ¿Tu sabes la razón?"-

Se negó a contestar, alejándose junto con el ejército de youkai que venia con el. Kagome solo le miro alejarse en temor, el si conocía las razones de Sango. Pero la perturbaba el hecho de su opción de palabras "ha aceptado su destino", le hacia pensar en lo peor. Inmediatamente se acerco a Inuyasha, viéndole de manera suplicante y dolida, más bien, rogándole.

-"Onegai, vayamos a buscarla. Me preocupa demasiado"-

-"Pero tu la oíste. Desea estar lejos de mi… digo, nosotros"-

-"¿Quieres dejar de lado tu orgullo, al menos por ahora?"- pide entre sollozos –"Ella no esta bien, tengo miedo de que las palabras de su hermano…"-

-"Tranquila, Kagome-sama. Iremos a buscarla. Con o sin la ayuda de Inuyasha"- dice consoladoramente colocando su mano en su hombro.

-"¡Keh! Quien dijo que no iba con ustedes. Si van solos solo conseguirán morir contra el primer monstruo que se les aparezca"-

-"Arigatou…"-

Ayudándose con el olfato del hanyou, volvieron por el sendero que habían venido, en busca de su joven amiga.

Una vez más admiro su espada, analizando la situación desde otro punto de vista. Esta podía ser tal vez la única manera en que lograría mantenerlos a salvo. Causaría grandes penas a sus amigos, era muy posible. Sobre todo por Kagome, pero a cambio, no tendría que vivir atormentada de ser la causa de algo más grande que ella, de la muerte de todos sus compañeros, su nueva familia. Ella conocía a la perfección que este era un secreto que no podía confesar a nadie. Desde aquella ocasión en que intento robar la Tessaiga… sentía que no merecía ser aceptada de nuevo. Pero a Inuyasha no le importo el hecho, y le pidió que regresara (claro, ásperamente, pero se podía ver la intención), aun a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba.

Aun no podía creerlo. A su manera, el hanyou demostraba su confianza en ella…y lo había traicionado. Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Recordó la imagen que había visto en la laguna aquella noche. Ella era quien había matado a todos… uno por uno, dejando al final a Inuyasha. Y aun así, vacilo en matarle. No comprendía eso: si ataco con sus propias manos a Kagome, Shippou, incluso a Miroku, a quien se supone que ama, ¿entonces porque no a el? Su mirada…, era fácil de ver que Sango realmente deseo ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros de viaje, que tenia una lujuria desenfrenada por ver la sangre salir de ellos. Pero había algo diferente con el joven mitad bestia. Ella había soñado en varias ocasiones con la muerte de sus amigos, de diversas maneras, pero nunca vio a Inuyasha en las mismas condiciones. De hecho, en cada sueño, lo miraba fijamente, solo notando en sus ojos una profunda tristeza y dolor. Es por eso que para liberarse de tan malos sueños, comenzó a escribir sus pensamientos y algunos fragmentos de ellos, para después quemarlos, y dejar que el fuego lo eliminara de ella.

-"Meow…"-

Por eso deseaba ser fría… no quería sentir ningún remordimiento cuando finalmente logro con su cometido. Era demasiado tarde, ya había sido corrompida. Mas aun en el fondo de su ser, sabia que no iba a poder con tal acción. Es una barbaridad el simple hecho de que lo pensara. Definitivamente, la mejor opción que podía tener, era quitarse la vida ahora mismo, por su propia mano. Débil, si. Cobarde, sin duda. La razón: evitar cometer el peor de los crímenes. Ya, como buena amiga, veía por la felicidad de ellos antes que la propia. Siempre lo hacia con Kagome. Prefería verla feliz, así, ella se sentiría igual, solo que nunca funciono como hubiera esperado.

-"Kirara… vámonos. Los demás pueden buscarnos. Tenemos que ir a ver a Kohaku"-

-"Meow…"-

-"Se lo que estas pensando. Pero ya no puedo enfrentarlos. Estoy segura de que ahora me odian, y no solo eso, siento que la próxima vez que los tenga cerca, haré una estupidez"-

La gatita se acerca a ella, ronroneando en su pierna. Con la mirada, le pidió que por lo menos guardara una vez más su katana. Aun existía el riesgo de que su querida ama pensara usarla contra su propia piel. Rasca las orejas de su compañera, afirmándole que no lo haría. Camino unos cuantos metros, un fuerte viento impidiéndole continuar. Kirara se transforma y comienza a gruñir furiosamente.

-"Así que al fin te decidiste"- murmura una voz muy bien conocida.

-"Kagura… explícate porque estas aquí"-

-"Vine a comprobarlo. Kohaku me aviso que ya no estabas con Inuyasha"-

-"¿Mi hermano? ¿Cómo es que el lo sabe?"-

-"Hmp. Estando sola no pones tanta atención a tus alrededores; el niño los ataco en el poblado próximo. Y según lo que me dijo, tus compañeros te están buscando"-

_-"Imposible…"-_

-"Deja de pensar tanto, taijiya. Si no quieres quedarte a ver lo que sucede, monta a tu mascota y sígueme"-

-"¿Por qué he de confiar en ti?"-

-"Me parece obvio. Tu ya no eres mas una persona libre, ahora eres como yo"-

-"Jamás seré alguien como tu"-

-"Piensa lo que quieras. Después de todo, solo por tus propias ambiciones has dejado a todos los que llamas amigos. Tal parece que jamás confiaste en ellos"-

-"¡Yo confío en mis amigos!"-

-"¿Entonces porque los abandonas, taijiya?"-

-"Bien sabes que no tengo opción. Pretendo abandonarlos antes que traicionarlos"-

-"Esa lealtad tarde o temprano será tu perdición"- observa a su alrededor –"Te diré algo importante, mientras no están los Saimyoushou. Escucha te elegimos a ti para que te unas a nuestra valiosa causa. Eso fue lo que me indico Naraku, mas sin embargo, yo tengo otros planes en mente"-

-"¿Acaso todos piensan usarme? Acepte este trato solo porque…"-

-"Escuchame. Lo que tengo en planeado puede beneficiar a todos, pero aunque ninguna de las dos lo quiera, necesito que confíes en mi. Serás una parte esencial, por lo tanto, debes estar de acuerdo conmigo"-

-"¿Yo que puedo obtener de eso? Algo me dice que debo ignorarte"-

-"Muy bien, te lo diré. Los riesgos son grandes, pero si tu hermano acepto, me sorprendería que tu tengas miedo"-

-"¿Miedo? Por favor"- exclama rodando sus ojos –"Es solo que no puedo confiar en ustedes. Miren lo que han ocasionado en mí. Tuve que alejarme de mis mejores amigos"-

-"No, tu te alejaste sola de ellos. Que vergüenza, pero caíste en la trampa de Naraku; y por eso planeo incluirte en mi plan. Pero créeme, tu sacrificio valdrá la pena"-

-"Mas te vale"-

La dueña de los vientos tira una pluma de su cabello, esperando hasta que Sango estuviera preparada para irse. A regañadientes, la chica monto a Kirara, aun dudando de la youkai que en numerosas ocasiones les había atacado. Estando en los cielos, la joven castaña le daba una mirada de desconfianza. No podía darse el lujo de confiar en las encarnaciones de su enemigo jurado, pero aun temía por la vida de su pequeño hermano.

-"Tus amigos ya están aquí"- murmura con aversión.

Reaccionando, ven como un destello rosado se dirige a ellas a toda velocidad. Por unos cuantos centímetros había faltado su objetivo. Kagome frunció el ceño. Ya había practicado y era raro fallar un tiro tan fácil. Sin embargo, su frustración cambio rápidamente por la incredulidad al ver que al lado de Kagura se encontraba su mejor amiga.

-"¡Sango-chan!"-

La susodicha la miro, la frialdad de su mirada le envió temblores a la chica pelinegra. Todos le miraban confundidos. No era posible que ahora su aliada estuviera del lado de sus enemigos. Solo Inuyasha no demostró emoción alguna. Su espada en mano, vacilante en atacar.

-"¿Por qué estas con ella?"- pide Miroku.

-"Es algo que no le concierne, houshi-sama"-

-"¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sango, Kagura!"-

-"Yo no me llevo el crédito por esto. Desgraciadamente, fue su hermano. Sango acepto trabajar para Naraku"-

-"¿Eso es cierto?"- cuestiona la miko, no creyéndolo.

-"Tengo mis propias razones. Ahora déjenme de una vez o lo lamentaran"-

-"¡Eres una completa estúpida si piensas que vamos a hacerlo!"- grita el hanyou –"Yo no me voy de aquí sin ti, y que Kagura deje de respirar de una buena vez"-

-"Ja, Inuyasha. Perro que ladra no muerde. Veamos si tienes el valor de cumplir con tu segundo objetivo. ¡Sango!"-

Oyendo su nombre, indica a Kirara aterrizar. La joven ya se encontraba portando su traje de exterminadora, y lista para pelear. Un semblante frío es lo único que veían en ella. Eso, y las intenciones de tener una lucha seria con el mitad demonio.

-"¿Acaso estas loca? No voy a pelear contigo. ¡Kagura, no seas cobarde y enfréntame!"-

-"Lo siento, pero tienes que ir contra ella primero. Si la derrotas, podrás tener el privilegio de confrontarte conmigo"-

-"¡Maldita perra! ¡Esto lo pagaras caro!"-

Furioso, se dirige hacia ella, incapaz de aceptar el hecho de pelear contra una compañera. Esta vez, Kagura si había obtenido un viaje gratis al infierno.

-"Es hora de acabar con nuestra lucha pendiente, Inuyasha. ¡Hiraikotsu!"-

Alarmado por sus palabras, detiene su carrera para bloquear el boomerang con su espada.

-"¿Qué haces, Sango-chan?"- implora la chica.

-"Dije que terminaríamos esta batalla. ¿O es que no recuerdas que luchamos cuando nos conocimos?"-

-"¡¿Perdiste tu mente!"- pregunta iracundo –"En ese entonces no tenia la mas mínima intención de pelear contigo, y ahora no es ninguna excepción. No se que hicieron para que actúes así, pero se que eres mas fuerte que esto, no dejes que te dominen"-

-"… Nadie me controla… ¡deja de decir tonterías! Acepte estar con ellos por mi voluntad. No interfieras"- bufa sujetando su arma una vez mas.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creí que eras mas fuerte"- exclama Miroku.

_-"Ustedes no lo entienden… les estoy salvando la vida. Estar cerca de ustedes significaría tener que matarlos"-_

-"Recapacitalo, somos tus amigos"- dice Kagome –"Yo aun confío en ti. Y es por eso que te pido que no pelees contra Inuyasha"-

-"¿Cuál es tu decisión, Sango?"- se burla Kagura –"Ya te dije lo que puede suceder. Ahora estas al servicio de Naraku"-

_-"Kagome-chan… váyanse… yo tampoco quiero pelear contra el… y no deseo ver a ninguno lastimado por causa mía"-_

-"Aun no es tarde. Regresa conmigo"-

-"¡Callense! Ya no necesito mas de ustedes ¡Hiraikotsu!"-

-"Jajajaja, ya la oyeron. Ha tomado su decisión"- indica la bruja del viento –"¡Fuujin no Mai!"-

Miroku creo una barrera de protección para si mismo, junto con Kagome y Shippou. Solo Inuyasha continuó su avance peligroso. Seria una verdadera lastima que Sango estuviera involucrada. Ahora ella también iba a morir.

-"¡Kaze no Kizu!"-

Montando en Kirara, la exterminadora esquivo ambos ataques enviados. Dentro de ella, se encontraba destrozada. No podía comprenderlo a ciencia cierta, pero la mirada que le brindo momentos antes de ejecutar su ataque, la hizo sentirse la peor criatura del planeta, sobrepasando al asqueroso hanyou mejor conocido como Naraku. Una vez que se hubo disipado el humo, vio como Inuyasha se acercaba peligrosamente. Se preparo lo mejor que pudo. Ya no había ninguna duda que esta vez no tendría compasión alguna con ella. Pero a su sorpresa, simplemente la paso de largo, dándole una rápida mirada inquisitiva.

-"Aun creo en ti, Sango…"-

Ella se quedo shockeada a sus palabras. Volvió su atención cuando una nueva flecha se dirigía a ella. Ahora si estaba alterada. Su mejor amiga le estaba atacando. Y tristemente para Kagome, ambas sabían que para una mujer como ella no le harían daño alguno. Vio al houshi, casi inmóvil. Mientras tuviera ese campo de protección, nada les pasaría a sus habitantes, pero también le impedía pelear. No que el quisiera en realidad.

-"¡Fuujin no Mai!"-

-"¡Hiraikotsu!"-

El hueso contra esas cuchillas. Mucho a la sorpresa de Kagura, la misma castaña desvió su ataque hacia Inuyasha. El la miro casi con desprecio, mas noto una extraña sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

-"Confía en mi"- susurra –"¡Kagura! ¡Acepte estar de su lado, pero en ningún momento se dijo que yo tenia que atacar a mis amigos –_después de todo por eso mismo me aleje- _así que detén tus asaltos!"-

-"¡Sango-chan!"- grita Kagome con ánimo.

-"Hmp. Al fin te diste cuenta. Pero es solamente el comienzo. Solo deseaba calibrar su fuerza y con gran agrado les digo que son una vergüenza"-

-"Keh. En este mismo momento te voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz"-

-"Será para otro momento. Sango, vámonos"-

Tirando una pluma, la transforma y se aleja rápidamente. La taijiya solo le vio, esperando hasta que estuviera lejos del campo de visión. Los demás se acercaron a ella, la miko complacida con sus acciones. Finalmente había recobrado el control de si misma. Corrió hacia Sango, mas el hanyou le detuvo, su mirada fija en su antigua compañera.

-"¿Por qué me detienes, Inuyasha?"-

-"Sango ya no esta de nuestro lado"-

-"Pero ella es quien nos ayudo hace unos momentos"-

-"Inuyasha tiene razón. Ahora estoy con Naraku"-

-"Por favor, Sango ¡reacciona! Ese monstruo solo te matara a ultima hora"-

-"Eso no es asunto suyo. He tomado una decisión"-

-"Pero sabes que es la equivocada"- defiende Kagome –"Ven con nosotros. No hay nada que te ate a Naraku"-

-"Claro que lo hay. Mi hermano. Y he decidido que de ahora en adelante estaré a su lado, pase lo que pase"-

-"Haz lo que quieras"- murmura Inuyasha –"Y mas vale que no te arrepientas después. La próxima vez que nos veamos, ten por seguro que te matare sin vacilación alguna"-

-"Intentalo si puedes. Soy una exterminadora; trabajar con criaturas como tu es mi trabajo"-

En su interior, sintió como esas palabras se clavaron como dagas en el corazón de Inuyasha. Ella conocía perfectamente que era demasiado vulnerable, por decirlo de alguna manera, a tales palabras. Lo clasificaba como un inferior. Una guerra de miradas tuvo lugar entre ellos; prácticamente el hanyou la maldecía por lo que había dicho, pero pronto noto algo mas en los ojos chocolate de Sango. Antes de que pudiera preguntar al respecto, ella ya se había retirado junto con Kirara.

_-"Sango… se que no significaste nada de lo que dijiste, pero entonces porque… ¿por qué nos traicionas así? Tu exterior puede ser frío a nosotros, pero puedo sentir como estas destrozada por dentro… no lo entiendo…"-_

_-"Inuyasha… perdóname. Jamás conocerás el porque de mis acciones. Y lamento mucho que esto haya pasado, justo cuando comprendí que… estoy enamorada de ti…"-_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-"Muy bien, eso si que fue extraño"- comenta Miroku, ocasional –"Primero se escapa, luego 'pelea' contra nosotros, después nos 'ayuda' y al final se va con el enemigo"-

-"¡No me parece gracioso!"- se queja la miko.

-"Kagome, ¿ella ya no va a regresar?"- pide el zorrito brincando a sus brazos.

-"La verdad no lo se Shippou-chan…"-

-"Me preocupa mucho"- murmura el monje –"No sabemos que es lo piensan hacerle… tengo que ir a ayudarle"-

-"¡Detente, Miroku!"- la voz de Inuyasha lo detiene en seco.

-"Tal vez a ti ni te importe, pero a mi si. No aceptare que ella se haya ido con Kagura. Es obvio que le lavaron el cerebro"-

-"Pareces alterado, monje. Ciertamente extraño en una persona que generalmente guarda la compostura frente a situaciones así. Dejala, sabe lo que hace"-

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"- piden al unísono la Kagome y el kitsune.

-"Realmente no tengo ningún fundamento para decirlo, pero solo confien en mi. Ella no quería pelear contra nosotros. Pero estaba forzada a obedecer a Kagura"-

-"Eso es. Sigamos una corazonada tuya. Me niego a. voy tras ella"-

-"Escucha bien. Sango… confía un poco en ella. Parece ser que no lo notaron, pero en cuanto llegamos parecía asustada"-

-"Minuto. Eso no es cierto. Jamás la había visto de tal manera, ni siquiera cuando la conocimos y ella pensaba que tu eras el culpable de la muerte de su aldea. Esta vez era de verdad escalofriante"- susurra la chica.

-"Eso es porque quería esconder algo, cosa que no funciona con los demonios. No importa como o con que, los humanos no pueden esconder sus verdaderas emociones a nosotros. Nuestros sentidos nos ayudan a detectar sus estados de ánimo y creeme, ella en verdad estaba asustada"-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Miroku-sama, no importa lo que digas, no podemos dejarla sola"-

-"¿Y quien diablos dijo que lo hariamos? Veanlo como quieran, yo ya tengo una idea de lo que sucede. Pero mientras tanto, la seguiremos. Esto es beneficioso a nosotros"-

-"¿De que manera?"- pide un Shippou confundido.

-"Muy simple. Estarán regresando al castillo de Naraku. Es ahí cuando entramos en acción. Dejaremos que ellas nos guien y finalmente le podremos dar muerte a ese bastardo infeliz"-

-"


End file.
